Lego Marvel Super Heroes: The Video Game
The hub for this game will be the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Intro Level. Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, Sif, Wolverine, Proffessor X, Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Night Crawler, Spider-Man, Hulk, She-Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Nick Fury. Boss: Super Skrull. (20 hearts) Enemies: The Skrulls. Captain America's Story: Level 1. Red Skull Rampage. Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk. Boss: Red Skull. (6 hearts) Enemies: Hydra Agents. Level 2. Crossbones Attacks. Characters: Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Human Torch and Black Widow. Boss: Crossbones. (10 hearts) Enemies: Hydra Agents. Level 3. Vicious Viper. Characters: Captain America, Spider-Man, Nick Fury and Hawkeye. Boss: Viper. (6 hearts) Level 4. Vampire. Characters: Captain America and Thor. Boss: Baron Blood. (10 hearts) Level 5. Red Skull's Revemge Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine, Human Torch and Nick Fury. Boss: Red Skull. (14 hearts) Enemies: Hydra agents. Iron Man's Story Level 1. The Men in Iron Suits. Characters: Iron Man and War Machine. Enemies: Hammer Drones. Level 2. The Iron Monger. Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Human Torch and Black Widow. Boss: The Iron Monger. (3 hearts) Level 3. Dr. Doom is Doomed. Characters: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkey and Nick Fury. Boss: Dr. Doom. (6 hearts) Enemies: Hammer Drones. Level 4. Whipped. Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Wolverine and Hawkeye. Boss: Whiplash. (10 Hearts) Level 5. The Mandarin and M.O.D.O.K. Characters: Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, Wolverine and Spider-Man. Boss: The Mandarin. (14 hearts) and M.O.D.O.K. (6 hearts) Enemies: Terrorists. Thor's Story: Level 1. The Frost Giants. Characters: Thor, Loki and Sif. Boss: Frost Giant. Enemies: Frost Giants. Level 2. The Enchantress Enchants The Bug. Characters: Thor, Captain America and Wolverine. Bosses: The Enchantress. (8 hearts) and Spider-Man. (3 hearts) Level 3. The Asgard Attacker. Characters: Thor, Wolverine and Hulk. Boss: Loki. (6 hearts) Enemies: Frost Giants and The Skrulls. Level 4. Destroyed. Characters: Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Nick Fury. Boss: The Destroyer. (10 hearts) Enemies: Frost Giants and The Skrulls. Level 5. Lucky Loki. Characters: Thor, Captain America and Hawkeye. Boss: Loki. (20 hearts) Enemies: Frost Giants. Wolverine's Story: Level 1. The X-Men. Characters: Wolverine, Proffessor X, Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm and Nightcrawler. Bosses: Magneto. (14 hearts) and Sabretooth. (8 hearts) Enemies: Mutants. Level 2. Wolverine leaves the X-Men. Characters: Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Human Torch. Boss: Pyro. (6 hearts) Enemies: Mutants. Level 3. Terrible Toad. Characters: Wolverine, Captain America, Spider-Man, Hawkeye and Nick Fury. Boss: Toad. (8 hearts) Level 4. Mysteriously Mystique. Characters: Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor and Black Widow. Boss: Mystique. (6 hearts) Enemies: Mutants. Level 5. Neato Magneto. Characters: Wolverine, Iron Man, Hulk, Human Torch, Hawkeye and Nick Fury. Boss: Magneto. Hulk's Story: Level 1. Absorbed. Characters: Hulk, Captain America and Human Torch. Boss: Absorbing Man. (3 hearts) Level 2. The Dark Side Of The Moon. Characters: Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man and Hawkeye. Boss: Moonstone. (8 hearts) Enemies: Soldiers. Level 3. Brainy. Characters:Hulk, Iron Man, Thor and Wolverine. Boss: The Leader. Level 4. Red V Green. Characters: Hulk, She-Hulk, Human Torch, Black Widow and Nick Fury. Bosses: Red Hulk. (14 hearts.) and She-Hulk. (8 hearts) Level 5. Abominated. Characters: Hulk and She-Hulk. Boss: Abomination. (10 hearts.) Enemies: Soldiers. This Is Not Yet Done. I have more Stories to do including The Spider-Man Story, The Fantastic Four Story, The S.H.I.E.L.D Story and the Avengers Story. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images